


Cheryl Blossom Character Study

by wonderlxndtrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Alphabet, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlxndtrash/pseuds/wonderlxndtrash
Summary: Twenty six drabbles about our favourite redhead in Riverdale (or second or third favourite depending on how much you like Archie and Jason).For my friend, who needs to realise that she's worth more than she thinks.





	1. A for AGORAPHOBIA

_Extreme or irrational fear of open or public places_

 

* * *

 

Whenever Cheryl drives through the main street, she’d flinch at the sight of the rusted garbage bin, or the blotch of orange on the pin-board covered with flyers, or the flickering streetlight by Pop Tate’s. In school, there’s nothing more of a bother to her than the slight crack on the wall, and the paint that’s peeling off from the lockers, and the dead leaves lying under the trees on the football field.

 

Everywhere she goes there’s always something out of place, something imperfect, and something beyond her control. They made her skin crawl and clawed into her thoughts in every conscious moment. They were a constant reminder of how weak she was, how easily overwhelmed she was. How, no matter how much power she gains, she was flawed and vulnerable. How she could lose everything she had worked for if people tried hard enough to see through her facade. 

 

Because Cheryl Blossom wears a mask, a mask made out of porcelain. And although her beauty is skin deep, her power is not, and when the porcelain cracks, they'll see her flaws and they'll use it against her. And the loss of power is truly a terrifying thought. 

 


	2. B for BROKEN

_Be damaged and separated into pieces;_

_(Of a person) having given up all hope_

 

* * *

 

 She has always been the lesser one out of the two twins. The second twin, the girl, the other Blossom. But that’s okay; it never mattered to her, because she had Jason. She was called a bitch, but it’s okay, Jason still loved her. Her friend backstabbed her, but it’s okay, Jason would always be loyal to her. Someone told her she was ugly, but it’s okay too, because Jason thought her to be beautiful. Nothing else – no one else – mattered, because she had Jason.

 

Cheryl sat back on the couch with a glass of scotch on one hand and her phone on the other. She was sure that he’s fine but she was still worried that he hadn’t tried to contact her since the fourth of July. She understands that he needs to disappear but it’s been weeks since then and surely he must have found a place for him and Polly to stay and something to contact her with; she was his twin sister after all. She was exhausted from the after party of the dance but mostly she was just troubled. The redhead let out another sigh before being interrupted by one of the maids saying that her parents are leaving for Sweet Water River and that she was supposed to come too.

 

The journey to the river was a blur, especially after she was informed that the sheriff's son had found Jason's body, dead body. When the sheriff lead them into the autopsy room where Jason's body was kept, and took off the white sheet that covered his body, Cheryl broke. Nothing in the world – not the bullying, not the taunting, not even her parents’ lack of preference for her – could prepare her for what she saw.

 

_She dreamt of the world, and being on top of it, but her world broke into a million pieces when the bullet was shot through Jason’s head._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to emphasise how dependent Cheryl is on Jason but I'm not really sure how it turned out.


	3. C for CHERYL

 

_A given name commonly in English speaking countries meaning “Dear”, “Beloved” or “Friend and Love”_

 

* * *

 

Penelope Blossom panted in exhaustion as the doctor proclaimed that her newborn baby was a boy. A satisfied grin stretched across the face as one of the nurses carried her baby towards her; it was then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, like she was having another baby. She screamed as the pain became stronger and stronger. The next thing she knew, she was going through another birth and the doctor kept on telling her to push. Not long after (even though it felt like eternity for Penelope), the doctor brought out another baby and announced that the baby was a girl.

Penelope glanced to the side to see her husband, Clifford, carrying their baby (the older one), while trying to hide his surprise. When they made eye contact, Clifford only shook his head and gave her a small, encouraging smile. The baby girl may be unplanned but was definitely not unwelcome. 

Clifford handed the baby he was carrying to Penelope who started tearing of happiness and took the other baby from the nurse. He smiled gently at his daughter, while humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child in an attempt to calm down her hysterics. He knew right there and then that this child would be special, not only to him, but to the world. “Cheryl,” he muttered under his breath so that no one can hear him. “You will one day be the pride and joy of our family, and bring back honor to our family name… Cheryl Blossom.”


	4. D for DELICATE

 

_Very fine in texture or structure; of intricate quality_

_~~Easily broken or damaged~~ _

_Requiring sensitive or careful handling_

 

* * *

  

 She was delicate – or at least that’s what people in her family perceive her to be.

Cheryl Blossom learned from a young age the rules to be a “perfect” girl: smile, look pretty, and say nothing. These “rules” were things she knew and understood with her heart, and were also things she followed and wrapped herself with.

**_Smile,_** nobody wants a girl who is glum and miserable.

**_Look pretty,_** nobody wants a girl who is hideous and unsightly.

**_Say nothing,_** your opinions will be a nuisance, and nobody wants a girl who is displeasing.

They say you must master the rules before you can break them. And Cheryl mastered them well, so well in fact that it hides the strategic plots being made in her mind, the quick judgments she makes of the people she met and the flash of insanity that passes through her eyes in times of discontentment. Everything is hidden behind the delicate façade Cheryl has spent her whole life building ~~and she decided it was all for nothing when she heard her daddy’s board of trusties talk about her behind her back.~~


End file.
